


You have power....like mine

by PepsiMage777



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Immortal My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Flayn (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Seteth (Fire Emblem), Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Sothis is back!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiMage777/pseuds/PepsiMage777
Summary: It’s been centuries after the Great War of Fodlan, since then, Fodlan has grown, peace has prospered, Byleth has seen all his students grow to the great leaders they’d become, have families, and eventually die. Yet, Byleth has not aged. The fusion with Sothis was both a blessing and a curseSearching for meaning, he would eventually stumble upon The Mila Tree, meeting a dragon of which he’s never seen the likes of. Could this be the answer he was looking for?
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Chiki | Tiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare pair I’ve had in mind for a while now, and I’m glad to be the first to write about, at the same time, I wish this outing was a lot more popular. I’ve always felt a bit sad about the fact that Byleth outlives their partner most of the time after the events of the AM/VW/SS endings, til I remembered someone else who would feel the same way, Tiki. I feel they’d get a long pretty well

I hate to do this, but this first chapter is just a placeholder for now, I’ve got the story in mind, but I just need to piece it together well. I hope you enjoy the coming fan fiction!


	2. Prologue

It had been centuries after Fodlan's war, after prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd had ascended the throne and ruled Fodlan. As a result of the new leadership, Claude von Riegan, the King of Almyra, was able to spread his goal of destroying borders to free Fodlan to the outside world. Alongside the 2 leaders was Byleth Eisner, who took the role of archbishop after Rhea's retirement. Fodlan was in good hands, and Byleth watched as the previously war torn country evolved into a proud, strong country, which accepted it's fellow outsiders as friends. Despite his new position as archbishop, Byleth wasn't able to lead for very long, he learned that his fusion with Sothis years back led to an increased lifespan, like Seteth or Rhea. Though she had once opposed them, Byleth agreed with Edelgard in that immortal beings shouldn't rule for so long, after a few years, he eventually retired, in respect to Edelgard’s ideals. He helped Fodlan in other ways, and guided the KIng to a brighter Fodlan, and head for a brighter future it did. Byleth watched as his former students grew into their leaderships, and it warmed his heart to see how far they came from their academy days.He saw Marianne grow into a strong woman, and eventually become the queen, alongside Dimitri. He watched as Ignatz could finally embrace his passion and become one of the greatest artists to have graced Fodlan, and he watched as Sylvain successfully fought to devalue crests. He watched as his students had families of their own, and eventually died, passing the baton to the future generations.  
Yet despite this, here remained Byleth, who looked as young as he did in the war. It pained him to see all his friends pass and eventually become a memory while he remained. Seteth, Flayn, and Rhea remained as well, but they went their separate ways, while in good terms. Seteth and Flayn went to travel the world in search of other Dragons like them whilst Rhea remained as the guardian of Zanado. Generations passed, and here remained Byleth, in a new Fodlan.A Fodlan stranger to him, while still a prosperous country, it was a Fodlan without his friends. He felt he had no place in this new Fodlan and left alone to pursue his own destiny, a destiny he himself didn't know. 

And so he sailed alone, his Sword of the Creator being his only bind to Fodlan. He wandered the world in search of meaning, never truly being satisfied, in truth, his goal to discover meaning had been a made up one. It was a goal he made to ease himself into a life of solitude, to mask his pain while he left the land he loved. After years and years of solitude, Sothis would once again take form in his mind, seeing his empty state, and materializing once more in his mind to accompany him.

As Byleth slept one day, he would awaken in a throne room he had not seen in a long time, a very familiar young girl stepped down from her throne to greet him once more  
"Well? What have we been up to after so long?" spoke Sothis  
"S-Sothis? I thought-. I thought the fusion-" said Byleth, at a loss for words  
" You thought what? That you'd get rid of me that easily? Is that really what you want? Me out of the picture? Fool! I'm here for the long haul!" Exclaimed Sothis  
Taken aback by the barrage of words, Byleth could only say "....... Glad to have you back Sothis"  
"..... Hm, was that some sarcasm I detected? Anyways, I appreciate your company as well, I've noticed how lonely you've been and I could not leave you like that. Know that I am here for you" replied Sothis  
Looking at his old friend once more, Byleth replied"T-thanks, and no, I was trying to be sincere, thank you very much..... Anyways, where have you been? I thought I'd lost you after our fusion from way back?"  
" My power and will had transferred to you while I took a deep slumber within your mind, I feel as if I've just awakened just now. I admit, it was a bit cathartic seeing you just now." answered Sothis.  
"Anyways, what are we doing in this boat? You didn't get us stranded at sea did you?!" remarked Sothis  
"I'm not that bad a sailor am I? We're headed to a new country, Ylisse, though I admit, that "stranded at sea" remark did get me a bit nervous......"  
"I was joking! You better not have gotten us stuck on this dingy old boat, or so help me!" said Sothis, rather angrily.  
Byleth let out a small laugh as he saw Sothis's anger " Fell for it, huh? I was joking too, you know"  
"Hmph! I'll remember this....." threatened Sothis

Byleth's feelings of loneliness had subsided for a bit as his old friend had returned, while at odds with one another, having her around meant a lot to him. Nevertheless, the 2 sailed onto Ylisse,


End file.
